


Olivenglas mit Einlage

by Leseguenni



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 09:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11620746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leseguenni/pseuds/Leseguenni
Summary: Eine Art Nachspiel zur Folge "Der Funkspruch". Eine Woche nach dem Lothar wieder auf dem vierzehnten Revier arbeitet, findet er eine Liste mit Unterschriften der Kollegen die damit einverstanden sind, dass er weiter hier arbeitet. Die meisten haben unterschrieben. Allerdings fehlen sowohl Müllers als auch Harrys Unterschrift...





	Olivenglas mit Einlage

**Author's Note:**

> An:  
> 1.: Besten Dank an Cricri fürs Betalesen.  
> 2.: Die Geschichte ist schon vor ein paar Wochen fertig geworden. Aber dann hab ich gesehen, dass "Der Funkspruch" demnächst, also heute, wiederholt wird, also die nächsten Wochen in der Mediathek des NDR rumliegt. Ich kkann nicht genau sagen, ob es wirklich nötig ist, die Folge zu kennen, um die Geschichte zu verstehen. Aber es schadet definitiv nicht. :-)

Olivenglas mit Einlage 

 

Etwas verwirrt starrte Lothar auf den Zettel, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch im Aufenthaltsraum lag. Er hatte die Liste vorhin gegriffen, als er sich während eines Telefonats einen Schmierzettel vom Stapel auf Dietmars Schreibtisch gegriffen hatte. Eine Liste mit den Unterschriften der Kollegen, die damit einverstanden waren, dass er weiter hier auf der Wache blieb. Die meisten hatten unterschrieben, so viel hatte ein Abgleich mit den Namensschildern an den Spinden ergeben. Und hier lag Lothars Problem. Entweder die Liste war auf Rolfs Betreiben zustande gekommen. Dann konnte er sich damit genauso gut den Hintern abwischen. Oder Müller hatte ihn darüber belogen, wie die Kollegen tatsächlich über ihn dachten. Während er das inzwischen nicht mehr völlig ausschließen konnte, wollte er es sich auch nicht wirklich vorstellen. 

Zugegeben, bei der Anhörung neulich hatte Müller ihn nicht gerade unterstützt. Aber Müllers Argument, dass es ja letztlich niemandem nützte, wenn sie beide Ärger bekämen, hatte Lothar schlecht widersprechen können. Außerdem... Müller hatte ihm das Zimmer im Wohnheim besorgt, ohne groß was dazu zu sagen. Er hatte das ja überhaupt nur mitbekommen, weil Steinfink, einer der anderen Heimbewohner, sich verquatscht hatte, als sie sich mal irgendwann im Waschkeller begegnet waren. Und Müller hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Lothar wieder im Außendienst arbeiten konnte.

Er seufzte. Als er vor ein paar Monaten hier angefangen hatte, war er unsicher gewesen, wie die anderen auf ihn reagieren würden. Mit den meisten hatte er früher schon zusammengearbeitet. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Früher, wie sich das anhörte, seine Versetzung ins dreizehnte war schließlich erst gute drei Jahre her. Aber bei dem, was da in seinem Leben inzwischen alles passiert war, fühlte sich „früher“ als Begriff richtig an.

Diese Kollegen hatten auch von seiner Trinkerei gewusst. Daher hatte es ihn auch nicht überrascht, dass er bald den Spitznamen Buddl weggehabt hatte. Er war davon natürlich nicht gerade begeistert gewesen. Aber von dem Namen abgesehen hatte es alles in allem recht wenige Sticheleien gegeben. Die Gespräche beschränkten sich zwar meist auf arbeitsrelevante Themen, aber das war ihm ganz recht gewesen. Er wusste ja gerade selber nicht so genau, was er von sich zu halten hatte. Trotzdem hatten er und Dietmar gut zusammengearbeitet, und irgendwann hatten sie auch angefangen, das ein oder andere private Wort zu wechseln. 

Dann hatten sie beide den Fehler gemacht von Frau Kerschwellers selbstgemachtem Pflaumenkompott zu essen. Ihm selber hatte das zwei sprichwörtliche Tage auf dem Klo mit Eimer auf dem Schoß eingebracht, und zwei weitere im Bett. Aber Dietmar hatte vorher schon mit einer Erkältung zu kämpfen gehabt. Und wy  
yhrend sein Immunsystem anderweitig beschäftigt gewesen war, hatte die sich zu einer ausgewachsenen Bronchitis entwickelt. Als Lothars Eingeweide sich wieder beruhigt hatten, hatte er deshalb feststellen müssen, dass er bis auf Weiteres mit Müller zusammen Innendienst tun würde. Er kannte Müller noch von früher, und wirklich sympathisch war er ihm damals nicht gewesen. Aber dann hatte er erfahren, dass Müller ihm dem Platz im Wohnheim besorgt hatte. Lothar hatte sich im ersten Moment darüber gewundert, dass Müller überhaupt von seiner doch recht dringenden Wohnungssuche wusste, vermutete dann aber, dass Dietmar wohl bei den Kollegen nachgefragt hatte. Schließlich hatte er dem ja davon erzählt. Als er sich bei Müller bedanken wollte, hatte der nur abgewinkt und gemeint, unter Kollegen sei so was doch selbstverständlich. Lothar hatte es danach nur fair gefunden, dass er für Müller immer mal ein paar Aufgaben mit übernahm. Immerhin hatte Müller im Gegensatz zu ihm noch eine Frau, und die war vom Schichtdienst ihres Mannes nicht sonderlich begeistert. Daher fand Lothar, dass das schon in Ordnung ging, wenn der Kollege ein oder zweimal in der Woche früher Schluss machte oder auch morgens mal etwas später kam. 

Und dann war Dietmar wiedergekommen. Müller hatte ihn dann einfach mitgenommen sozusagen, in den Außendienst. Irgendwie hatte er sich deshalb sogar noch mit Rolf angelegt. Weil der wohl irgendwie der Meinung gewesen war, dass Lothar noch nicht so weit wäre. Müller hatte da nicht so recht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollen, aber Lothar hatte den Krach zwischen den beiden ja mitbekommen. 

Es hatte ihm unheimlich gut getan, dass es jemanden gab, der sich für ihn einsetzte. Und auch, wieder im Streifenwagen zu sitzen. Dabei war es gar nicht so sehr der Außendienst selber. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Kollegen hatte er nichts gegen Schreibkram. Aber es war nun mal ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass man als „echter“ Polizist den Innendienst nicht leiden zu können hatte.

Während sie zusammen Streife fuhren, hatte ihm Müller dann auch erzählt, dass er, Lothar, öfter mal Gesprächsthema während der Kaffeepausen gewesen war. Und natürlich auch, was die Kollegen da so von sich gaben. Nett war das in aller Regel nicht gewesen. Er und Müller hatten meist unterwegs Mittag gegessen, so dass er selber kaum noch mehr Zeit im Aufenthaltsraum verbrachte, als es eben brauchte, um sich einen Kaffee zu holen oder die Sachen zu wechseln. Nachdem er von Müller wusste, wie die anderen wirklich von ihm dachten, hatte er es auch vermieden, sich auf längere Gespräche einzulassen.

Das Dietmar nicht dauerhaft mit ihm zusammenarbeiten wollte, konnte er dabei sogar nachvollziehen. Dietmars Sohn hatte selber mit Alkoholproblemen zu kämpfen gehabt. Müller hatte ihm nicht genau sagen können, wie das ausgegangen war. Aber Lothar konnte sich vorstellen, dass Dietmar daran nicht ständig erinnert werden wollte. Trotzdem hätte er sich gewünscht, dass Dietmar ihm gegenüber wenigstens ehrlich gewesen wäre.

Einmal mehr seufzend trank er einen Schluck von seinem inzwischen nur noch lauwarmen Kaffee. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er sich in den zwei Wochen vor ... der Sache, fast nur noch mit Müller unterhalten.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm bewusst, dass unter Anderem Müllers Unterschrift auf der Liste fehlte. Er zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Wahrscheinlich war Müller einfach nicht dazu gekommen sich einzutragen. Immerhin hatte die C-Schicht im Moment Nachtdienst, und da gingen die Uhren eben manchmal etwas anders. Das wusste er aus eigener Erfahrung. Aus dieser Schicht waren außerdem insgesamt deutlich weniger Namen auf der Liste. Wobei Lothar nicht glaubte, dass diese Kollegen wirklich ein Problem mit ihm hatten. Er kannte die meisten nur flüchtig. Bei zweien war er nicht mal sicher, dass er dem Namen am Spind wirklich das passende Gesicht zuordnete.

Er würde Müller einfach heute Abend danach fragen. Lothar hatte nach dem Termin im Präsidium ein paar Mal versucht bei ihm anzurufen, da hatte Müller aber entweder keine Zeit gehabt oder war gar nicht zu Hause gewesen. Als Lothar dann letzten Montag wieder angefangen hatte zu arbeiten, hatte ihm Falke mitgeteilt, dass Müller, oder vielmehr dessen Frau, etwas dagegen hatten, wenn er dort anrief.

Er fand das zwar etwas albern. Immerhin wollte er mit Müller ja keine stundenlangen Gespräche führen. so gemütlich war es in einer Telefonzelle schließlich nicht. Er wollte sich nur auf ein Bier am Wochenende verabreden. Aber er wusste ja, dass Müllers Frau ein etwas gestörtes Verhältnis zum Beruf ihres Mannes hatte, das schloss offenbar Telefongespräche mit Kollegen ein. Und Frauen verstehen zu wollen, war ohnehin vergebene Liebesmüh. Das wusste Lothar spätestens seit seiner Scheidung. 

Glücklicherweise hatte er dann vorhin Müllers Mantel über der Heizung hängen sehen. Er beschloss dem Kollegen den Mantel am Abend vorbeizubringen. Immerhin hatte der heute und morgen frei. Er wollte die Küche malern, während seine Frau auf Dienstreise war. Lothar überlegte, dass er Müller einfach anbieten konnte, ihm dabei zu helfen, wenn er erst mal da war. Er hatte zwar vom Malern so gut wie keine Ahnung, aber so schwierig konnte das ja nun auch nicht sein. Und während der gemeinsamen Arbeit konnten sie hoffentlich endlich miteinander reden.

Aber da gab es noch eine andere Unterschrift, deren Fehlen ihm Bauchschmerzen bereitete. Etwas hilflos ließ er ein drittes Mal seinen Blick zu den Spinden wandern. Einmal mehr verglich er die Namen auf den Schildern mit den Unterschriften auf dem Zettel vor sich. Das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe. Harry hatte nicht unterschrieben.

Wieder seufzte er. Vielleicht bedeutete das, dass sie letztlich die Einzige war, die nicht log. Denn Müller hatte ihm verraten, Harry hätte erzählt, dass Alkoholiker in Griechenland von Gesetzes wegen keinen Führerschein haben durften und auch bei der Berufswahl stark eingeschränkt waren. Sie sei der Meinung, dass das hier in Deutschland auch so sein sollte.

Er war sich nicht ganz sicher gewesen, ob Müller da nicht doch etwas falsch verstanden hatte. Denn Harry hatte zu den Kollegen gehört, die ihm das Gefühl gegeben hatten dazuzugehören. Sie hatte ihm und Dietmar meist etwas zu Essen mitgebracht, wenn sie um die Mittagszeit unterwegs gewesen war. Dadurch waren sie ein paar Mal ins Gespräch gekommen. 

Während Müller den Innendienst übernommen hatte, war sie ein paar Tage lang nicht dagewesen. Auch sie hatte von dem Pflaumenkompott gegessen, und offensichtlich noch heftiger mit den Folgen zu kämpfen gehabt als Lothar. Als sie endlich wieder da war, hatte sie wie üblich gefragt ob sie ihnen etwas zu Essen mitbringen sollte. Müller hatte ziemlich schroff geantwortet: „Wenn wir was vom Griechen wollen, gehen wir da selber hin.“ Harry hatte dazu nur die Augen verdreht, Lothar dann aber direkt gefragt, ob sie ihm etwas mitbringen sollte. Er hatte Müllers Kommentar in dem Moment gar nicht wirklich verstanden. Aber er hatte mitbekommen, dass Müller „wir“ gesagt hatte. Am Abend vorher hatte er erfahren, dass sein Kollege ihm das Zimmer im Wohnheim besorgt hatte. Lothar hatte irgendwie das Gefühl gehabt, Müller in den Rücken zu fallen, wenn er sich jetzt von Harry etwas mitbringen ließ. Also hatte er nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt.

Harry hatte dazu nichts weiter gesagt. Ihn nur mit einem sehr nachdenklichen Blick angesehen. Danach hatte sie ihn nur angesprochen, wenn Müller nicht dabei war. Das war zugegebenermaßen nicht besonders oft vorgekommen. An dem Abend bei Elli hatte er sogar einen Moment überlegt, ob er sich zu ihr setzen sollte. Aber sie war so verdammt gut drauf gewesen. Und dafür hatte er gerade gar keinen Nerv gehabt. Im Nachhinein hatte er sich gefragt, ob sie von den Idioten vielleicht in Ruhe gelassen worden wäre, wenn er neben ihr gesessen hätte.

Als hätten seine Gedanken sie gerufen, tauchte die kleine Frau plötzlich im Aufenthaltsraum auf. Entgegen dem was er erwartete schien sie sich allerdings über seine Anwesenheit zu freuen.

„Hey Lothar, bist du schon länger wieder da, oder hast du auch deinen ersten Tag? Mistwetter da draußen, hätte ich das gewusst, hätte ich glatt an den Urlaub noch ‘ne Woche dran gehängt. In Gomera hat wenigstens die Sonne geschienen.“

In einer Mischung aus Faszination und Erschütterung starrte Lothar auf den Regenschirm, für den Harry einen Platz suchte, wo er trocknen konnte, ohne allzusehr im Weg zu stehen. Der Schirm hatte als Grundfarbe etwas, dass sich nicht zwischen Grün und Blau entscheiden konnte. Darauf verteilt waren diverse irgendwie vielfarbige Flecken. Lothar fand nicht einmal unbedingt, dass das Ding an sich furchtbar scheußlich aussah, auch wenn es seinen Geschmack nicht unbedingt traf. Aber dieser Regenschirm passte seiner Meinung nach so gar nicht zu Harry.

Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, erklärte sie: „Ich glaub' das sollen Regenbögen sein.“ Dabei zeigte sie auf die vielfarbigen Flecken. Nach kurzem Zögern fügte sie hinzu: „Ich weiß... gekauft hätte ich mir das Teil sicher nicht. Aber ich hab ihn geschenkt bekommen.“ Das Leuchten in ihren Augen machte klar, dass sie diesen Regenschirm vermutlich selbst dann benutzt hätte, wenn darauf Totenköpfe zu sehen gewesen wären.

Inzwischen hatte sie ihre Tasche abgestellt, und ihre klatschnasse Jacke ausgezogen. Denn zusätzlich zum strömenden Regen blies auch noch ein ziemlich kräftiger Wind. Da half so ein Schirm nur bedingt.  
Lothar beobachtete, wie sie die Jacke über den Heizkörper hängen wollte, dann aber feststellte, dass dort bereits ein Mantel hing, und wem der gehörte.

„Den lass ich mal lieber da hängen“, murmelte sie daraufhin halblaut. „Sonst bin ich nachher noch eigenhändig Schuld am Weltuntergang.“ Damit hängte sie ihre Jacke über eine der Stuhllehnen. 

„In Bottrop war das Wetter allerdings genau so mies.“

„Was machst du denn in Bottrop?“

Harry wirkte etwas erstaunt über seine Frage. „Da war ich zur Weiterbildung. Da gab's doch noch ein ewiges hin und her, ob ich nun hinfahren kann oder nicht, weil noch irgendein Formular gefehlt hat. Sag bloß, das ist erfolgreich an dir vorbeigegangen.“

Lothar zuckte mit den Schultern. Jetzt wo Harry davon erzählte, konnte er sich tatsächlich erinnern, dass es da irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten gegeben hatte. Für ihn viel interessanter war die Erkenntnis, dass Harry also seit der Sache bei Elli nicht mehr hier gewesen war. Das bedeutete also, dass sie die Liste gar nicht gesehen haben konnte. Lothar spürte, wie der Knoten in seinem Magen sich zu lockern begann. 

Harry hatte sich inzwischen der Kaffeemaschine zugewendet und befüllte sie neu. Schließlich begann sie in ihrer Tasche herumzukramen.

Dabei erzählte sie von ihrer Fortbildung, dass sie zwar einmal mehr die Kleinste, die Jüngste, und die einzige Migrantin gewesen war, aber immerhin nicht die einzige Frau. Danach erzählte sie von ihrem Arztbesuch am Vormittag, der sich aus irgendwelchen Gründen ewig in die Länge gezogen hatte. Lothar spürte, wie sich der Knoten in seinem Magen wieder zusammenzog. Denn während er ihr zusah, war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie sich die ganze Zeit Mühe gab, ihn nicht direkt anzusehen, und das passte nicht zu ihr. Harry war jemand, die ihr Gegenüber offen ansah. Wie sie dabei guckte, war nun sicher von Situation zu Situation verschieden, aber Harry versteckte sich nicht. 

Lothar seufzte innerlich. Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen, wenn er hier auf der Wache wirklich hätte ankommen können. Aber wenn Harry ein Problem mit ihm hatte, würde das schwierig werden, denn sie war mit den meisten anderen aus der Schicht mehr oder weniger gut befreundet. Davon abgesehen mochte er die quirlige Frau. Außerdem hatte er gehofft, dass sie an dem Abend bei Elli verstanden hatte, dass er nicht so dachte wie Müller. Auch wenn der sein Freund war.

Harry hatte sich inzwischen an den Tisch gesetzt und griff nach einer herumliegenden Zeitung mit einem zur Hälfte ausgefüllten Kreuzworträtsel. Im Raum breitete sich eine wie Lothar fand unangenehme Stille aus. Einen Moment hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, den Stier bei den Hörnern zu packen, und Harry direkt zu fragen, ob sie ein Problem damit hatte, mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Er entschied sich aber dagegen. Müller hatte ihm ja erzählt, was sie von Alkoholikern hielt, die als Polizisten arbeiteten. Er hatte zwar immer noch ein wenig Hoffnung, dass Müller da irgendwas falsch verstanden hatte. Aber ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, dass dem nicht so war, dafür hatte er im Moment nicht die Nerven. Nicht solange er sich mit Müller nicht ausgesprochen hatte. Er erhob sich deshalb langsam. „Ich geh dann mal wieder rüber. Dietmar fragt sich bestimmt schon wo ich abgeblieben bin.“

Fast erschrocken sah Harry ihn daraufhin an. „Nein! Warte mal bitte.“ Wieder wich sie seinem Blick aus.

Lothar spürte wie er sich versteifte, auch wenn er sich Mühe gab sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. „Hat das nicht Zeit bis später? Ich muss wirklich wieder rüber.“ Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Als sie ihn jetzt ansah, war in ihrem Blick nichts mehr von der Unsicherheit von eben. Stattdessen wirkte sie fast entschlossen. Plötzlich seufzte sie: „Du siehst aus, als ob dir gleich dein Todesurteil verkündet werden soll. Dabei bin ich diejenige, die sich bei dir entschuldigen muss.“

„Du bei mir?“ Verwirrt ließ Lothar sich wieder auf den Stuhl zurück fallen.

Harry nickte entschieden. „Ja, ich meine ohne dich wäre die Sache bei Elli für mich wahrscheinlich deutlich übler ausgegangen, und du hast ja auch einiges abgekriegt. Und ich hab's dann nicht mal auf die Reihe bekommen, mich bei dir zu melden, um mich für deine Hilfe zu bedanken, und zu fragen wie's dir geht.“

Lothar schüttelte den Kopf. „Da nich für. Und anrufen... das geht im Moment sowieso nicht so gut.“ Verdammt, dieser letzte Satz war ihm so rausgerutscht. Dabei war er nun gerade wirklich nicht in der Stimmung seine Wohnsituation zu erklären. Deshalb sprach er schnell weiter. „Außerdem, ich wollt' mich auch noch entschuldigen. Du kommst zwar nicht aus Afrika, aber...“

Harry winkte ab. „Sagen wir, wir haben uns an dem Morgen beide nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert und belassen es dabei.“

Doch Lothar schüttelte den Kopf. „Is‘ ja nich nur wegen dem Funkspruch. Müller hat ja öfter so Sprüche losgelassen, und ich hab nie irgendwas gesagt ...“

Harry seufzte, während sie die Zeitung wieder von sich wegschob. „Wenn ich sagen würde, dass mir das nicht aufgefallen ist, wäre es gelogen.“

„Das klingt jetzt vielleicht blöd. Aber für mich war das immer nur so Gerede. Ich hab nie so wirklich realisiert, dass dich das ja auch betrifft... irgendwie.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du bist da nicht der Einzige. Und jetzt weißt du's ja.“

Er nickte zögernd. Harry schien das Thema nicht weiter vertiefen zu wollen, und ihm selbst fiel auch nichts weiter dazu ein. 

„Apropos Müller. Was ist nun eigentlich rausgekommen ... Also ich meine wegen dem Funkspruch. Hat er's zugegeben?“

Lothar schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, vielleicht hätte ich das auch gar nicht erzählen sollen. Ich meine, es ist doch niemandem geholfen, wenn zwei Leute Ärger kriegen.“

„Hat Müller das gesagt?“ Harry klang nicht so, als ob sie der Aussage zustimmte. Ihr Gesicht konnte er nicht sehen, da sie gerade etwas in ihrem Spind suchte. Glücklicherweise musste er ihr nicht antworten, da sie bereits weitersprach. „Und was heißt das jetzt genau für dich?“

„Na ja, Beförderungsstopp für die nächsten Jahre. Außerdem hab ich praktisch Außendienstverbot, auch wenn es etwas anders formuliert wurde.“

Sie war mit einer Bürste an den Tisch zurückgekommen und fing an ihre von Regen und Wind reichlich zerzausten Haare in Ordnung zu bringen. Zwischendurch drehte sie sich immer mal wieder kurz nach hinten, um einen Blick in den kleinen Spiegel zu werfen, der auf der Innenseite der Spindtür angebracht war. „Das mit dem Beförderungsstopp tut mir Leid für dich. Aber was den Innendienst angeht, bist du selber denn sonderlich böse drüber, dass du nicht mehr raus musst?“

Etwas perplex starrte Lothar sie daraufhin an. Vorsichtig fragte er: „Würdest DU denn dauerhaft im Innendienst arbeiten wollen?“ 

Sie lachte. „Ich hab schon in der Schule gerne Theater gespielt. Und ich hab ja von Anfang an als Zivilfahnderin gearbeitet – abgesehen von ein paar Wochen im Praktikum während der Ausbildung. Ich weiß es deshalb nicht genau. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht. Ich hätte vermutlich nicht die Geduld, um mich ständig mit Leuten auseinanderzusetzen, die nichts Besseres zu tun haben als ihre Mitmenschen zu verpetzen.“ 

„So darfst du das nicht sehen. Stell dir mal vor, du bist den ganzen Tag alleine. Da suchen sie sich eben einen Vorwand um mit uns zu reden ...“ Er stoppte mitten im Satz als ihm auffiel, dass Harry ihn angrinste.

„Genau das meine ich. Du hast die Geduld um dich mit diesen Menschen auseinanderzusetzen. Außerdem bist du der Einzige, der Dietmars Ablagesystem versteht.“

Jetzt musste auch Lothar lachen. Das Komplizierte an der Sache war nämlich nicht wirklich das System selber, sondern vor allem Dietmars Erklärungsversuche. 

„Außerdem ist es ganz gut, dass Dietmar jetzt dauerhaft mit jemandem zusammenarbeiten kann, der dazu Lust hat, anstatt immer wieder mit wechselnden Leuten, die gerade aus irgendwelchen Gründen nicht raus können oder dürfen. Deswegen war Dietmar ja auch nicht begeistert, als Rolf festgelegt hat, dass du mit Müller zusammenfährst.“

Lothar schnaubte. „Bist du dir da sicher?“

Harry warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Ja. Da bin ich mir sogar sehr sicher. Die beiden waren nicht gerade leise. Rolf hat Dietmar irgendwann gesagt, dass er, nur weil er dir den Platz im Wohnheim besorgt hat, noch lange keinen ...“

Lothar hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, als ob in seinem Kopf etwas splitterte. Er hatte Dietmar von seiner Wohnungssuche erzählt, und auch davon, dass es selbst für die Löcher im Männerwohnheim eine Warteliste gab. Er hatte sich in dem Moment einfach nur Luft machen wollen. Dietmar hatte damals auch nur mitfühlend genickt, und damit war das Thema erledigt gewesen. Zumindest hatte Lothar das angenommen. „Stopp mal! Ich meine, was hat Rolf damit zu tun...?“

Harry rollte bei der Erinnerung die Augen. „Na ja, das war quasi Dietmars letzte Aktion, bevor er sich offiziell krank gemeldet hat. Er hatte mit dem Wohnheimleiter telefoniert. Die kennen sich wohl irgendwoher. Der hat ihm bestätigt, dass das mit deinem Zimmer in Ordnung geht.“ Sie zögerte einen Moment. Dann fuhr sie vorsichtig fort. „Müller hat das mitbekommen. Dietmar war ja gerade dabei ihn einzuweisen. Er hat auch einen seiner üblichen Sprüche vom Stapel gelassen.“

Lothar gab sich Mühe die Tischplatte vor sich zu fixieren. Er hoffte, ein fester Punkt würde vielleicht dabei helfen, das Schwindelgefühl zu bekämpfen, dass sich gerade in ihm ausbreitete. Er spürte eine kleine, aber warme Hand auf seiner Schulter, während Harry sich neben ihn setzte.

„Ich nehme an, Müller hat dir was anderes erzählt?“, fragte Harry leise. Lothar nickte vorsichtig. Er war erstaunt, dass er die Bewegung zustande brachte, obwohl er sich dafür eigentlich zu wackelig fühlte. Harry schob vorsichtig ihren Arm über seinen Rücken, so dass er sich bei ihr anlehnen konnte.

Er schluckte. Er war sich fast sicher, die Antwort zu kennen. Aber jetzt war es ihm wichtig Klarheit zu bekommen. Er konnte Harry von seiner Position nicht wirklich ansehen. Aber er war sicher, dass er an ihrer Körpersprache bemerken würde, falls sie tatsächlich versuchen sollte ihn anzulügen. „Ich... muss dich was fragen. Über Griechenland.“ Er musste ihren verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen, um ihn sich vorstellen zu können. Wenn die Situation nicht so mies gewesen wäre, hätte er darüber sicher lachen müssen. „Na ja... also, über eure Gesetze. Und... also was du darüber denkst.“

„O...kay... so wirklich gut kenne ich mich mit den Gesetzen nicht aus. Die meisten Regelungen, die den Alltag betreffen, sind ähnlich wie bei uns hier. Was genau willst du denn wissen?“

„Es soll da so Gesetze geben, die besagen, dass Alkoholiker keinen Führerschein mehr haben dürfen. Und auch, dass sie in ihrer Berufswahl ziemlich eingeschränkt sein sollen.“

Er spürte wie Harry mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass sich die Bestimmungen in beiden Ländern da sehr stark unterscheiden. Wirklich beschäftigt habe ich mich mit dem Thema bisher allerdings nicht. Aber selbst wenn...“ Unbewusst zog sie beim Reden ihren Arm zurück, so dass sich Lothar wieder aufrecht hinsetzen musste, wenn er nicht zur Seite kippen wollte. „Ich bin mit Sicherheit niemand, der automatisch davon ausgeht, dass höhere Strafen zu größerem Erfolg führen.“ Jetzt sah sie ihn direkt an. „Außerdem glaube ich, dass Menschen sehr verschieden sind. Das gilt auch für diejenigen, die mit einer Sucht zu kämpfen haben.“

„Und... Was heißt das jetzt konkret...?“

„Das heißt konkret, dass ich dir eine runterhaue, sollte ich dich je mit Alkohol erwischen. Und ... ich würde es wahrscheinlich auch nicht für mich behalten. Allerdings bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass du dich im Zweifelsfall richtig entscheidest. Immerhin hast du ja schon bewiesen, dass es so ist.“

Lothar brauchte einen Moment, bis er verstand, was sie meinte. Dann wurde ihm klar, dass es um den Abend bei Elli ging. Sie hatte ihn also auch schon vorher gesehen, und sie hatte gesehen, was er bestellt hatte. So gesehen musste er den Idioten sogar fast dankbar sein. Langsam ließ er die Luft entweichen, von der ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen war, dass er sie angehalten hatte.

Für Harry war es also ganz offensichtlich in Ordnung, dass er weiter hier als Polizist arbeitete. Blieb nur noch eine Frage zu klären. Lothar rechnete zwar nicht mehr wirklich damit, aber irgendwie klammerte er sich noch an die Hoffnung, er hätte Müller nur falsch verstanden, oder Müller hätte in irgendwelche Aussagen zu viel hineininterpretiert. „Hast du mal mit den Kollegen darüber gesprochen... also, über Alkoholiker und Gesetze...“

Harry winkte ab. „Ich hab' keine Ahnung was Müller dir erzählt hat, und so langsam kriege ich das Gefühl, dass das vielleicht besser so ist. Ich selber hab' mich nur einmal kurz mit Dietmar über dich unterhalten, weil ich wissen wollte woher der Name „Buddl“ kommt. Dietmar hat dich ja nie so genannt.“

Lothar nickte. Der Name war zwar in Anbetracht der Situation nicht wirklich kreativ, aber es hätte ja sein können, dass dahinter mehr steckte.

„Ansonsten weiß ich natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit, was die Kollegen so im Einzelnen gesagt haben, aber das einzige Mal, als du wirklich Pausengespräch warst, war kurz nachdem du mit Müller in den Streifendienst gegangen bist. Wir haben uns gefragt, ob Müller dich erpresst oder bestochen hat, damit du mit ihm zusammen fährst.“

Lothar spürte wie er in sich zusammensank. Mit einem kleinen Teil seines Gehirns bekam er mit, dass Harry ihm wieder ihren Arm um die Schultern legte. Hauptsächlich war er damit beschäftigt, die neuen Informationen nach irgendeinem Detail zu durchsuchen, die einen anderen Schluss zuließen, als den, dass Müller seine Situation gnadenlos ausgenutzt hatte. Er fand keins.

„Hattest du schon mal das Gefühl, dass in deinem Kopf plötzlich alles umkippt, und dann nichts mehr ist wie vorher.“

Selbst ihm war bewusst, dass er übertrieb. Das war ihm im Moment aber herzlich egal. Lothar spürte, wie Harry sich neben ihm einen Moment versteifte. Sie seufzte: „So einen Moment hatte ich tatsächlich mal. Das ist allerdings schon sehr lange her, und mit deiner Situation auch nicht wirklich zu vergleichen. So ... verarscht worden bin ich bisher glücklicherweise noch nie. Deshalb weiß ich auch gar nicht so richtig was ich da jetzt sagen soll.“

„Ich auch nicht.“ 

Dementsprechend schwiegen sie beide. Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass ihm das hier gerade furchtbar peinlich sein sollte. Er verscheuchte ihn aber sofort wieder. Darüber konnte er später nachdenken. Im Moment brauchte er all seine Kraft dafür, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, dass er von Müller die ganze Zeit verarscht worden war, wie Harry das treffend ausgedrückt hatte. Langsam ließ das Drehen in seinem Kopf nach. Trotzdem fühlte er sich miserabel. Wenn er ehrlich war, war ihm zum Heulen zu Mute. Aber erstens würde das auch nichts ändern, und zweitens war er ein Mann. Und Männer...

Plötzlich sprang er auf. Schließlich wäre es noch schöner, wenn er sich das einfach so gefallen lassen würde. Er war fast an der Tür zum Aufenthaltsraum, als er beinahe auf ein Hindernis prallte. Ein nicht mal 1,60 m großes, aber sehr entschlossen wirkendes Hindernis. „Vergiss es, du kannst im Moment definitiv nicht Auto fahren. Schon gar nicht bei dem Wetter.“

Einen Moment lang brachte ihn ihre Aussage aus dem Konzept, an so was Triviales wie Auto fahren hatte er nun wirklich nicht gedacht. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster in den immer noch strömenden Regen zeigte ihm aber, dass sie Recht hatte. Autofahren unter dem Einfluss von Wut im Bauch war schließlich fast gefährlicher als unter dem Einfluss von Alkohol. Also nickte er.

„Ok, ich nehm‘ den Bus. Aber ich muss da jetzt hin! Das lass ich nicht mit mir machen. Dem werd‘ ich -“  
„Was? Die Nase brechen?“

Er hätte ihre rollenden Augen nicht sehen müssen. Der Sarkasmus in ihrer Stimme machte mehr als deutlich, was sie von dieser Idee hielt.

„Ja, vielleicht! Verdient hat er das mit Sicherheit! Und jetzt lass mich gefälligst durch! Was mischst du dich da überhaupt ein! Was ich mache, geht dich 'nen Scheißdreck an!“

Da sie weiterhin keine Anstalten machte, ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, hob er langsam die Hand um sie wegzuschieben. Die Frau war schließlich zwei Köpfe kleiner als er und ... Verdammt! Langsam ließ er die Hand wieder sinken. Es war nur ein winziger Moment gewesen. Aber in diesem einen Moment hatte er Angst in den dunklen Augen gesehen.

Er gab sich Mühe tief und ruhig zu atmen, was nicht einfach war, denn er spürte wie ihm wieder schwindlig wurde. Harry stand weiterhin zwischen ihm und der Tür. Sie sagte nichts, sah ihn nur an; nicht drohend, aber doch sehr entschlossen. Schließlich ließ er selber den Blick sinken. Vielleicht war es tatsächlich besser so.

Lothar spürte Harrys Blick im Rücken, während er die paar Schritte zurück zum Tisch ging. Erst als er sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen ließt, ging sie selber von der Tür weg. Sie stellte sich an die Spüle und fing an den Abwasch der Kaffeetassen vorzubereiten. Lothar konnte von seinem Platz aus nur ihren Rücken sehen, und auch das nur verschwommen, da er das Gesicht in die Hände gestützt hatte. Er spürte, wie sein Herz heftig gegen seine Rippen hämmerte, während sein Kopf sich anfühlte, als hätte jemand sein Hirn in eine Wäscheschleuder verwandelt. Er wusste theoretisch, dass es völlig normal war, dass der Kreislauf verrücktspielte, nachdem eine große Menge Adrenalin freigesetzt worden war. Vor allem wenn die „Gefahrensituation“ sehr plötzlich vorbei war. Aber das machte es praktisch nicht weniger unangenehm. Die Hitze in seinem Gesicht ließ ihn wissen, dass er wahrscheinlich im Moment Ähnlichkeit mit einer Tomate hatte. Etwas abwesend bemerkte er, dass seine Hände zitterten, während er nach der Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch griff. Plötzlich schob sich eine weitere Tasse in sein Blickfeld.

„Ich glaub' das ist jetzt besser als Kaffee.“

Er nickte, immer noch etwas abwesend. Unter seinen Augenlidern warf er einen vorsichtigen Blick zu Harry.

Sie war wieder zur Spüle gegangen und schien dem Wasser beim Einlaufen zuzusehen. An ihrem Rücken konnte er erkennen, wie angespannt sie war, und auch, dass sie sich Mühe gab, langsam und ruhig zu atmen. Schließlich begann sie die schmutzigen Tassen in die Spüle zu räumen. Dabei schien ihre Anspannung nachzulassen, denn Lothar hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Rücken jetzt weniger steif aussah.

Es hatte einige Minuten gedauert, aber schließlich fühlte er sich im Kopf wieder klar genug, um einen vollständigen Satz zustande zu bringen. „Es tut mir Leid... ich... ich wollte dich nur wegschieben.“ Und weil das in seinen eigenen Ohren verdammt armselig klang, fügte er hinzu: „Ich ... glaube nicht, dass ich dir wehgetan hätte ... Also ... zumindest wollte ich das nicht ... Also dir wehtun.“ Am liebsten hätte er ihr natürlich gesagt, dass er ihr definitiv nichts getan hätte. Das Problem war nur, dass er da selbst nicht zu 100% sicher war.

Harry schien es glücklicherweise zu genügen. Sie drehte sich von der Spüle weg und kam zurück an den Tisch. Während sie einmal mehr in ihrer Tasche kramte, stand sie so dicht neben ihm, dass er sie anfassen konnte. „Du hast aber nicht, und das ist am Ende das Entscheidende.“ Damit schien für sie das Thema erledigt zu sein, Lothar war darüber durchaus nicht böse.

„Es stimmt übrigens nicht, dass es mich nichts angeht. Wenn du Müller auch nur ein Haar krümmst, bist du hier raus. Das sollte dir klar sein. Das würde zum einen bedeuten, dass Dietmar weiter alleine im Innendienst wäre. Aber viel schlimmer, Müller hätte Oberwasser, weil er sich als Opfer aufspielen kann. Und da kann ich nun wirklich drauf verzichten.“

Sie schien keine Antwort zu erwarten, denn sie sprach bereits weiter. „Das ist jetzt zwar wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Moment, aber vielleicht ist nachher keine Zeit mehr, und ich will's auch nicht wieder mit nach Hause schleppen.“ In der Hand hielt sie eine Küchendose und ein mittelgroßes Schraubglas. „Ich hab mir gedacht, wenn ich es schon nicht hinbekommen habe, mich bei dir zu melden, bring ich dir wenigstens ein Glas Oliven mit.“ Sie stellte die Dose in die Mitte des Tisches. „Heute früh ist mir dann eingefallen, dass du Oliven ja nicht magst. Deshalb hab ich mir gedacht, ich bring die Oliven für die hungrige Meute mit, und... Och Mist!“ Etwas unglücklich besah sie sich das leere Glas in ihrer Hand. „Die Farben waren wohl doch noch nicht ganz trocken. Ich hatte überlegt, wenn schon keine Oliven, dann bemale ich es dir, und du kannst es dann als Aschenbecher oder so verwenden. Aber jetzt ist alles völlig verschmiert. Dabei hab ich mir solche Mühe gegeben.“

Lothar nahm ihr das Glas ab, das sie halb ausgestreckt in der Hand vor sich hielt. Er konnte zwar eine grüne vierzehn erkennen, aber der Rest war tatsächlich zu einem mehrfarbigen Irgendwas zusammengelaufen.

Etwas ratlos ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern. Natürlich sah das Glas so nicht besonders schön aus, und als Aschenbecher war es eigentlich auch zu groß. Aber darum ging es schließlich nicht. Erleichtert blieb sein Blick an Harrys Regenschirm hängen. „Ich finde das sieht genauso aus.“ Damit zeigte er auf die mehrfarbigen Flecken, mit denen der Schirm dekoriert war.

„Ein Regenbogen?“ Harry betrachtete skeptisch das verlaufene Etwas auf dem Glas.

„Du hast mir das doch geschenkt oder?“

Sie nickte.

„Na also, und ich sage das ist ein Regenbogen“, erklärte er bestimmt.

„Ok, überredet.“ Ihr breites Lächeln zeigte ihm, dass er heute zumindest einmal etwas richtig gemacht hatte.

Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend, umarmte er die kleine Frau. 

„Danke.“

Er hoffte einfach, dass sie wusste, dass sich dieses Danke nicht nur auf das Glas bezog. Ihr „Da nich für“ verschwand irgendwo in seiner Brust. Erleichtert registrierte er, dass sie sich weder versteifte, noch sonst irgendwie versuchte von ihm wegzukommen. Für sie schien die Sache wohl tatsächlich erledigt zu sein. 

Plötzlich griff sie an ihm vorbei nach der Liste mit den Unterschriften.

Sie schnaubte belustigt. „Also anonym geht anders. Auf wessen Mist ist das denn gewachsen?“

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab die Liste vorhin zufällig gefunden.“ 

Harry nickte, während sie sich die beiden Zeilen am oberen Ende noch mal genauer ansah. Plötzlich grinste sie. „Allerdings, wenn ich mir die Handschriften hier oben angucke, kann ich mir ehrlich gesagt ganz gut vorstellen, wie diese Liste entstanden ist...“

 

***************************

 

Dirk war gerade damit beschäftigt sich nach erledigtem Geschäft wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, als Bogner das Männerklo betrat. „Ah Dirk! Gut, dass ich dich gleich treffe. Ich muss mit dir reden.“

„Muss das hier sein?“ Dirk hielt nicht viel davon, konspirative oder was auch für immer geartete Sitzungen in Toilettenräumen abzuhalten. Abgesehen natürlich von denen, für die diese Räume nun mal vorgesehen waren.

„Es dauert nicht lange, versprochen.“

Dirk drehte sich zur anderen Seite des kleinen Raumes und begann sich die Hände zu waschen.

„Also... ich komme gerade vom Präsidium.“

Dirk nickte. Heute war der Tag von Lothars Anhörung gewesen. „Und? Hat Müller zur Abwechslung mal Anstand bewiesen?“

Dirk sah im Spiegel wie der andere mit den Schultern zuckte. „Er bleibt bei seiner Aussage. Er hat sich auf die Straße konzentriert und nur mit halbem Ohr auf den Funk geachtet. Deshalb hat er gar nicht genau mitbekommen, was Lothar gesagt hat.“

Dirk verkniff sich den Kommentar, der ihm auf der Zunge lag. Schließlich wollte er, dass Bogner bald mal zum Punkt kam und er endlich hier rauskonnte. Außerdem war er sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass sie beide über Müller dasselbe dachten. Auch wenn Bogner das so natürlich nicht zugeben durfte. Daher fragte er: „Und was heißt das jetzt für Lothar?“

„Alles in Allem ist die Sache für ihn noch mal glimpflich ausgegangen. Immerhin war sein blaues Auge noch zu sehen. Er unterliegt bis auf Widerruf einer Beförderungssperre. Außerdem darf er bis auf Weiteres nicht mehr im Außendienst arbeiten.“

„Und, wird er einmal mehr abgeschoben?“

„Was soll das denn jetzt heißen?“, wollte Rolf aufgebracht wissen.

„Was soll das schon heißen. Als das damals mit seiner Trinkerei angefangen hat, verschwand er ziemlich plötzlich zum dreizehnten. Nach der Entziehungskur wurde er zu uns geschickt, und jetzt ... wieder ins dreizehnte?“

Den verletzten Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem Bogner ihn jetzt ansah, hatte Dirk so nicht erwartet. Daher ließ er ihm Zeit seine Gedanken zu sortieren.

„Das mit der Versetzung ins dreizehnte, das war damals Lothars Idee ... Es geht dich zwar nichts an, aber seine Frau hatte damals wohl was mit Weißgerber angefangen. Da wollte er ihm nicht ständig über den Weg laufen. Zumindest hat Lothar das damals behauptet. Das mit seinem Alkoholproblem ... Ich hab das gar nicht so richtig mitbekommen... Lothar war ... ist mein Freund. Vielleicht wollte ich es auch nicht mitbekommen ...“

Doch Dirk winkte ab. „Lass mal, ich bin nun sicher der letzte, vor dem du dich rechtfertigen musst. Da hab ich diesmal ausnahmsweise kräftig danebengehauen. Tut mir Leid.“

Bogner nickte. Zu Dirks Erstaunen schien er richtiggehend erleichtert zu sein, dass Dirk seine Erklärung akzeptierte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es den Revierchef auch nur im Mindesten interessierte was er von ihm hielt. „Das heißt also Lothar bleibt hier.“

Bogner räusperte sich. „Genau darüber wollte ich mit dir reden. In der Chefetage ist man damit einverstanden, so lange die Kollegen damit einverstanden sind.“

„Seit wann werden wir denn mal nach unserer Meinung gefragt.“

„Seit es auf dem 42. zu Handgreiflichkeiten wegen solcher Äußerungen gekommen ist.“

Dirk schnaubte. „Wenn sie nicht wollen, dass es hier irgendwann knallt, sollen sie Müller in irgendein Archiv setzen. Oder ihn von mir aus auch zum Büroklammerlackierer befördern.“ Den letzten Teil hatte er deutlich leiser hinzugefügt.

Bogner überhörte beide Vorschläge geflissentlich.

„Ich wollte dich jedenfalls fragen ... Also, die meisten Kollegen wissen, dass wir befreundet sind, Lothar und ich ... Und da dachte ich, ob du vielleicht ...?“

„Wieso soll ausgerechnet ich das machen. Seh‘ ich aus wie'n Meinungsforschungsinstitut? Außerdem sind die Kollegen doch nich blöd. Wenn ich da jetzt anfange rumzufragen, wissen die doch trotzdem woher der Wind weht.“

„Ist ja schon gut. Du hast ja Recht ... Ich dachte ja nur.“

Abrupt drehte Dirk sich zur Tür. Im Weggehen warf er noch über die Schulter: „Ich kann ja 'ne Liste in den Aufenthaltsraum hängen, auf der jeder unterschreibt, der nix dagegen hat, wenn Krüger hierbleibt. Das is dann wenigstens so was ähnliches wie anonym.“

Er hatte auf ein genervtes Augenrollen, vielleicht sogar auf einen entsprechenden Spruch als Antwort gehofft. Aber Bogner zuckte nur einmal mehr mit den Schultern. Obwohl ihm danach war, die Tür hinter sich zufallen zu lassen, gab er sich Mühe sie leise zu schließen.

Verdammt noch mal! Bogner sollte doch inzwischen wissen, wie sehr er es hasste sich für anderer Leute Kram einspannen zu lassen. Andererseits ging es hier ja nicht wirklich um Bogner, sondern um Lothar. Und Schuld hatten die an dem ganzen Mist beide nicht, nicht wirklich jedenfalls. Wenigstens war der Kaffee im Aufenthaltsraum inzwischen durchgelaufen. Genervt ließ Dirk sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. Er wusste schon, warum er Klogespräche hasste. Da konnte doch nur gequirlte Kacke rauskommen.

Einerseits war das Ganze eigentlich wirklich nicht sein Problem. Andererseits würde er es durchaus begrüßen, wenn Lothar tatsächlich hierblieb. Nicht zuletzt weil Müller sonst doch irgendwie gewonnen hätte. Außerdem ging ihm das Bild nicht aus dem Kopf, wie Bogner da verloren neben den Pinkelbecken stand ... Und nachdem er mit seiner Vermutung wegen des Abschiebens so gründlich schief gelegen hatte ... Verdammt, er hasste diesen Gefühlskram.

Nachdenklich betrachtete er sich die Wand mit den Urlaubskarten. Da wäre durchaus noch Platz um einen größeren Zettel hinzuhängen. Je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto weniger bescheuert fand er die Idee mit der Liste. Natürlich, wenn man wirklich Anonymität garantieren wollte, müsste man so eine Kiste mit Schlitz basteln. Aber das war dann doch deutlich mehr Aufwand als Dirk bereit war in die Sache zu investieren. Außerdem, wenn es jemand wirklich drauf anlegte, hätte er auch einfach die Kiste aufmachen können. Ein mit Schreibmaschine geschriebener Zettel würde hoffentlich neutral genug sein. Er machte einen zweiten Kaffee fertig, griff sich seinen eigenen, und ging mit beiden Tassen in den Wachraum. 

Tanja sah hoch, als die Tasse mit dem Kaffee in ihrem Blickfeld auftauchte. „Reingefallen?“

„Was? Wer Wo?“

„Du, ins Klo. Immerhin bist du vor über zwanzig Minuten verschwunden, um nur mal kurz pinkeln zu gehen. Den Bericht wollten wir eigentlich zusammen schreiben.“

„Jaa, das hat etwas länger gedauert. Tut mir Leid.“ Dabei warf er einen Blick zu Bogner ins Büro. Der saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und sah nach Dirks Meinung immer noch reichlich bedröppelt aus.

Tanja war seinem Blick gefolgt. „Verstehe. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Zur Antwort zuckte Dirk mit den Schultern.

„Na, wenigstens hast du Kaffee mitgebracht.“

Er stellte fest, dass zwar im Wachraum insgesamt nicht viel los war. Aber alle Schreibmaschinen waren momentan besetzt. Schnell den Zettel zu schreiben, wie er das eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, würde nicht klappen, ohne dass jemand Fragen stellte. „Wie lange brauchst du hier noch?“

Tanja warf einen prüfenden Blick auf das Blatt vor sich. „Na ja, noch ungefähr zehn Minuten, denke ich. Von mir aus können wir dann los.“ Nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Uhr fügte sie hinzu. „Das müssen wir auch, wenn wir Holger und Henning pünktlich ablösen wollen.“

So viel also zum Thema neutraler, weil mit Schreibmaschine geschriebener Zettel. Dirk wusste genau, dass er während der Observation in den nächsten Stunden vielzuviel Zeit zum Nachdenken haben würde. Und dann würde ihm totsicher auch irgendein Grund einfallen, warum er das mit der Liste doch lieber bleiben lassen sollte.

Dann also noch weniger anonym.

„Du kannst ja schon mal raussuchen wo wir da eigentlich genau hin müssen“, unterbrach Tanja da seine Gedanken.

„Ich denke ich weiß wo das ist. Außerdem muss ich noch kurz was erledigen.“

Tanja warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ich bezweifle ja stark, dass du dich in Blankenese wirklich gut auskennst. Aber von mir aus. Verrätst du mir wenigstens was eigentlich mit dir los ist?“

„Später ... vielleicht.“ Damit griff er sich eins der leeren Blätter und einen der Stifte vom Schreibtisch.

Während er zurück in den Aufenthaltsraum ging rief Tanja ihm noch nach. „Ich hoffe das ist wenigstens nicht ansteckend!“

Darüber musste er nun doch schmunzeln. Er bezweifelte auch, dass er ihr würde irgendetwas erklären müssen, schließlich kannte sie seine Handschrift. Einen Moment überlegte er, was man auf so eine Liste am besten als Überschrift schrieb, beschloss dann aber, dass eine klare Ansage immer noch am besten war.

Als er den Zettel schließlich zwischen den Urlaubskarten aufhängte, stand dort in großen Buchstaben zu lesen: „Wer kein Problem damit hat, dass Lothar Krüger hier auf der Wache bleibt, setzt unten seinen Wilhelm hin.“ Danach holte er noch eines der Heftpflaster aus dem Sannikasten und klebte den Stift daneben.

 

***********

 

Dirk hatte bis zum Abend und auch am nächsten Tag den Aufenthaltsraum gemieden. Es war zwar eigentlich nicht erlaubt, die Uniform außerhalb der Dienstzeit zu tragen, aber er war nun bei Weitem nicht der erste Kollege, der es ausnahmsweise trotzdem getan hatte.

Er wusste auch so, dass die Liste gesehen worden war. Tanja hatte ihn zuerst etwas komisch angeguckt, als er sich abends nicht umgezogen hatte. Aber als sie sich später verabschiedeten, hatte sie ihm zugezwinkert und gemeint: „Dann bin ich wohl morgen dran mit Kaffee holen.“ Nebenbei hatte sie mit einer der Scheren ein Stück von einer Rolle Schnur abgeschnitten. Auf seinen erstaunten Blick hatte sie nur gemeint: „Was glaubst du denn, wie lange so ein Pflaster hält?“

„Was du damit willst is‘ mir schon klar. Ich bin nur immer wieder beeindruckt, was du so alles in deinem Spind hast.“ Damit war das Thema zwischen ihnen beiden erledigt gewesen.

Auch einige der anderen Kollegen hatten ihm recht eindeutige Blicke zugeworfen. Darauf angesprochen hatte ihn allerdings niemand. Auch die Liste selbst war nicht zum allgemeinen Gesprächsthema geworden.

Am Tag darauf war Dirk dafür ausnahmsweise mal sehr zeitig auf der Wache. Neugierig betrat er den Aufenthaltsraum und stutzte. Die Liste hing nach wie vor dort wo er sie hingehängt hatte. Aber unter seiner Ansage befand sich jetzt noch eine weitere Zeile, in etwas kleineren, aber gut lesbaren Buchstaben stand dort: „Wenn er sich nicht von Müller dummes Zeug erzählen lässt, ist er ganz in Ordnung.“

Weiter unten fanden sich auch tatsächlich bereits einige Unterschriften. Dirk grinste zufrieden. Er nahm sich den Stift, der inzwischen wie vermutet an einer Strippe hing, und unterschrieb jetzt ebenfalls.

Plötzlich hatte er das Gefühl, beobachtet zu werden. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er Bogner, der in der Tür lehnte. Dirk wunderte das nicht weiter. Der Mann war ein notorischer Frühaufsteher. Dafür schien seine eigene Anwesenheit für Erstaunen zu sorgen.

„Regnet es bei dir rein, oder wieso bist du um diese Uhrzeit schon hier?“

„Nachher ist doch der Gerichtstermin wegen der Autoschieber.“ Bogner nickte.

„Ach ja, das war ja heute.“

„Is ja inzwischen doch schon 'ne ganze Weile her, da wollt ich mir noch mal in Ruhe unsern Bericht angucken.“ 

„Na dann will ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten, und dafür.“ Dabei zeigte er auf die Liste. „Danke.“

Dirk zuckte mit den Schultern. „Is‘ doch besser, wenn der Innendienst endlich doppelt besetzt ist, und Lothar is' 'n ganz passabler Skatspieler. Außerdem teilst du dafür Müller ja auch permanent in die C-Schicht ein.“

Bogner stutzte kurz, lächelte dann aber. „Einverstanden.“ Sie wussten beide, dass Bogner das ohnehin vorgehabt hatte. Aber hier ging es ums Prinzip. Umsonst kommt schließlich nicht mal der Klabautermann.

 

****************************

 

Jetzt musste auch Lothar grinsen. Letztlich würden sie wahrscheinlich nie erfahren, wie die Liste entstanden war, aber das war schließlich auch nicht wichtig. Harry hatte inzwischen genau wie er vorhin die Unterschriften auf dem Zettel mit den Namensschildern an den Spinden abgeglichen, während sie endlich ihre Tasche wegräumte. Sie kam zum selben Ergebnis wie er. „Wenn ich mich nicht täusche haben aus unserer Schicht fast alle unterschrieben. Hier lag doch irgendwo ...“ Sie sah sich kurz suchend auf dem Tisch um und griff dann nach dem Kugelschreiber, den sie vorhin für das Ausfüllen des Kreuzworträtsels benutzt hatte.

„Der Vollständigkeit halber“, erklärte sie, während sie ihren eigenen Namen ans Ende der Liste setzte. Damit gab sie sie ihm zurück, während sie gleichzeitig nach dem Schreiben des Amtsarztes griff, das sie irgendwann vorhin auf dem Tisch abgelegt hatte.

„Wieso musstest du da eigentlich hin? Ich hab das vorhin nicht so ganz mitbekommen.“

„Nichts Schlimmes. Nach der Sache bei Elli musste ich ja die Verletzungen dokumentieren lassen.“ Lothar nickte. Er war deshalb selber auch dort gewesen. „Na ja, und weil ich gesagt hab', dass mir die eine Rippe beim Atmen ein bisschen weh tut, hat er drauf bestanden, dass ich nach dem Urlaub noch mal wiederkomme. Immerhin hab ich ihn überreden können, dass die jährliche Gesundheitsüberprüfung heute gleich mit erledigt wird. Ich wäre ja sowieso nächsten Monat dran. Deshalb hat es so lange gedauert.“ Damit drehte sie sich entschlossen zur Tür.

„So, jetzt muss ich aber endlich zu Rolf. Sonst rechnet er mir den Tag heute noch zum Urlaub, und ich muss Weihnachten arbeiten.“

Als sie schon im Flur war, drehte sie sich plötzlich noch mal um, kam zum Tisch zurück und schnappte sich den Kugelschreiber. Dabei zwinkerte sie Lothar verschwörerisch zu und legte ihren Finger an die Lippen.

Lothar schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als er der quirligen Frau hinterher sah, wie sie dieses Mal tatsächlich den Aufenthaltsraum verließ. Er war selbst erstaunt gewesen, als er den Kugelschreiber hatte auf dem Tisch liegen sehen. Es war zwar sicher kein 08/15 Kugelschreiber, aber so ganz hatte er bisher trotzdem nicht verstanden, warum er Henning so verdammt wichtig war. Genau so wenig wie er verstand, was da genau zwischen Harry und Henning ablief. Aber wenn der Kugelschreiber bei Harry war, war zumindest sichergestellt, dass er nicht wirklich wegkam.

Nun, wie es aussah, würde er Zeit haben herauszufinden, was es mit all dem auf sich hatte. Zufrieden mit der Erkenntnis stellte er seine Tassen zu den anderen in die Spüle. Er betrachtete einen Augenblick den angefangenen Abwasch. Eigentlich war es auch für ihn höchste Zeit sich wieder seinen Akten zu widmen, und das Wasser war inzwischen auch kalt geworden. Andererseits war er für den Vorwand dankbar, noch ein paar Minuten mit seinen Gedanken allein sein zu können. Er ließ also noch etwas warmes Wasser zulaufen und griff sich danach den Lappen. 

Als er mit Abwaschen fertig war, seufzte er. Er fühlte sich zwar in der Lage seiner Arbeit halbwegs vernünftig nachzugehen, aber er hatte keine Ahnung, was er Dietmar sagen sollte, wenn der fragte, was so lange gedauert hatte. Er hoffte einfach, dass im richtigen Moment Kundschaft auftauchen würde. Er hatte auch irgendwie das Gefühl, sich bei Dietmar entschuldigen zu wollen, aber wie er dieses Gespräch anfangen sollte, wusste er noch viel weniger. Vorsichtig nahm er die Liste und faltete sie so, dass die Namen auf der Innenseite verschwanden. Dann legte er den gefalteten Zettel auf den Boden des Schraubglases. Das würde er sich auf seinen Schreibtisch stellen. Schließlich stand nirgendwo geschrieben, dass man die Stifte in der üblichen Plastikbox aufbewahren musste.

Im Rausgehen fiel sein Blick auf Harrys Jacke, die immer noch über eine der Stuhllehnen hing. Einen Moment zögerte er, doch dann beschloss er seiner zwar abgekühlten, aber immer noch deutlich grummelnden Wut im Bauch wenigstens ein bisschen nachzugeben. Er hängte Harrys Jacke über die Heizung und griff sich dabei Müllers Mantel. Den brachte er dann ins Männerklo und hängte ihn dort an die Tür der hintersten Kabine. Da die Tür nicht mehr richtig schloss, wurde dieses Klo nur noch in sehr dringenden Fällen benutzt. Es war also durchaus möglich, dass Müller seinen Mantel dort wiederfand, wenn er am Mittwoch wiederkam. Es war aber genauso gut möglich, dass der sich inzwischen sonstwohin verirrt hatte.

Natürlich war die Aktion eigentlich völlig kindisch. Aber Lothar musste zugeben, dass er sich jetzt tatsächlich etwas besser fühlte. Und im Gegensatz zu einer gebrochenen Nase war die Entführung eines Kleidungsstücks kaum nachzuweisen.

 

******************************

 

Harry betrachtete sich nachdenklich im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Sie fand, dass sie glücklicherweise nicht ganz so gerädert aussah, wie sie sich fühlte. Zumindest hoffte sie das. Es fehlte ihr gerade noch, dass irgendjemand falsche Schlussfolgerungen zog. Sie war sich zwar sicher, dass sie Lothar hatte beruhigen können, aber sollte ihn jemand darauf ansprechen, dass es ihr nicht gut ging, konnte sich das schnell wieder ändern. Und das musste nun wirklich nicht sein.

Entgegen dem, was sie zu Lothar gesagt hatte, war sie noch mal schnell in der Toilette verschwunden. Sie hatte ein paar Minuten allein sein wollen um sich wieder einigermaßen zu beruhigen. Das war aber nach hinten losgegangen. Während sie allein war, waren die Erinnerungen erst so richtig hochgekommen.

Als sie auf dem Weg nach vorn am Aufenthaltsraum vorbeikam, hörte sie von dort Geschirr klappern. Verdammt! Den blöden Abwasch hatte sie ganz vergessen. Sie hoffte allerdings, dass auch Lothar nicht böse über die Möglichkeit war, noch ein bisschen allein zu sein.

Im Wachraum sah sie durch die Scheibe, dass das Chefbüro leer war. „Ist Rolf nicht da?“

Dietmar sah erschrocken hoch. Offenbar hatte er sie nicht kommen gehört. „Nein, der hat sich mutig nach draußen gewagt, um was zu Essen zu besorgen.“

Sie griff sich das Protokollbuch und setzte sich damit an den hinteren Schreibtisch. Währenddessen wurde sie von Dietmar nachdenklich gemustert. „Ist was?“

„Na ja, du siehst irgendwie... mitgenommen aus.“

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lothar hat gerade eine Menge zu sortieren, im Kopf meine ich. Da ... ist selbst das Zugucken ein bisschen anstrengend.“ Sie hoffte, Dietmar würde sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden geben. Den Gefallen tat er ihr natürlich nicht.

„Habt ihr euch gestritten? Man hat euch zwischendurch bis hier vorne gehört.“

Wieder zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „So was ähnliches. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Wir sind uns einig geworden, und zu Bruch gegangen ist auch nichts.“ Das war etwas unwirscher rübergekommen, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Das hatte aber wenigstens den Effekt, dass Dietmar sie in Ruhe ließ.

Sie gab sich Mühe sich auf die Einträge im Protokollbuch zu konzentrieren. Die waren zwar zu kurz um dadurch wirklich einen Eindruck von dem zu bekommen, was passiert war. Aber es reichte, um nach dem Lesen wenigstens einen gewissen Überblick über die Fälle der letzten Wochen zu haben.

Der Erfolg ihrer Bemühungen war allerdings verdammt mäßig. Zu sehr war sie mit den Gedanken noch bei ihrem Gespräch mit Lothar, oder besser bei dem, was dieses Gespräch an Erinnerungen ausgelöst hatte. Sie hätte danach wohl tatsächlich besser gleich in den Wachraum zurückgehen sollen.

Als er sie nach einer Situation gefragt hatte, in der plötzlich nichts mehr Sinn machte, waren ihre Gedanken schlagartig zu dem Tag gesprungen, an dem ihre Eltern von jetzt auf gleich aus ihrem Leben verschwunden waren. Damals hatte es auch geregnet, und der Fahrer hatte nicht mehr bremsen können. Als Lothar dann so plötzlich aufgesprungen war, hatte sie einfach verhindern müssen, dass er sich, so wütend wie er war, in ein Auto setzte. Dass sie es für keine gute Idee hielt, wenn er in diesem Zustand mit Müller zusammentraf, hatte natürlich auch eine Rolle gespielt. Allerdings längst nicht die entscheidende. Sie wusste genau, dass er nicht wirklich den Bus genommen hätte, auch wenn er das gesagt hatte. Als er dann Anstalten machte, sie zur Seite zu schieben, hatte sie Panik bekommen. Sie seufzte innerlich. Offenbar hatte sie ihren Gesichtsausdruck nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt wie sie gehofft hatte. Als Polizistin hätte ihr das nicht passieren dürfen. Lothar musste ihre Angst gesehen haben. Das hatte zwar dafür gesorgt, dass er hiergeblieben war, aber leider auch dafür, dass er sich Vorwürfe machte.

Einen Moment hatte sie in Erwägung gezogen, ihm zu erzählen, was wirklich ihr Problem war, sich aber schnell dagegen entschieden. Dann hätte er zwar gewusst, dass sie keine Angst vor ihm hatte, aber bei seiner momentanen Gemütslage mit Sicherheit trotzdem ein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Das musste nun wirklich nicht sein. So lange sie sich danach mit ihm unterhalten hatte, hatten sich die Erinnerungen an damals recht gut zur Seite schieben lassen. Aber während sie hier saß und erfolglos versuchte im Protokollbuch zu lesen, gelang es ihr nur mit Mühe, den Deckel auf der Kiste in ihrem Kopf zu halten, in die all die Bilder von damals gehörten.

Sie warf einen hilflosen Blick durch den Wachraum. Inzwischen war Lothar ebenfalls zurückgekommen. Er hatte Dietmar nach einem Typen Namens Steinfink gefragt. Harry hatte versucht ihnen zuzuhören, aber nachdem Dietmar die Akte rausgesucht hatte, waren sie mit dem Thema bereits fertig gewesen. Danach hatte sich jeder seiner eigenen Arbeit zugewandt.

Auf der Suche nach irgendetwas, womit sie sich ablenken konnte, blieb ihr Blick am Dienstplan hängen. Erleichtert nahm sie zur Kenntnis, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt hatte und Müller tatsächlich in die C-Schicht versetzt worden war.

Sie atmete auf, als sich die Eingangstür öffnete. Herein kamen Frau Kerschweller und Rolf. Frau Kerschweller steuerte zielstrebig den Tresen an, während Rolf Harry kurz zunickte, bevor er im Flur nach hinten verschwand. Sie vermutete, dass er Besteck holen wollte. Vielleicht brauchte er auch erst mal einen Kaffee. Innerlich versuchte sie sich für die anstehende Standpauke zu wappnen, schließlich hätte sie sich gleich zurückmelden müssen, als sie vorhin vom Arzt gekommen war. Dabei stellte sie fest, dass ein Streitgespräch mit Rolf genau das war, was sie jetzt brauchte.

Zu ihrem leisen Bedauern sah der jedoch mehr besorgt als sauer aus, als er kurz darauf mit Besteck in der Hand in den Wachraum zurückkam. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ wollte er dann auch von ihr wissen.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Geht so.“

„Ich ... meinte nicht unbedingt dich. Wobei du auch schon mal glücklicher ausgesehen hast, wenn ich das so sagen darf.“ Darüber musste sie unwillkürlich lächeln. Rolf räusperte sich. „Dietmar hatte mir gesagt, dass du schon wieder da bist, und da bin ich zum Aufenthaltsraum gegangen ...“ 

Sie nickte. Dann hatte sie sich den Schatten doch nicht eingebildet, der dort kurz aufgetaucht war, während sie gerade versucht hatte Lothar zu trösten. Sie folgte jetzt seinem Blick zum Tresen, wo Lothar mit wie Harry fand erstaunlicher Geduld Frau Kerschwellers aufgeregter Erzählung lauschte. An Rolf gewandt zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Wie ich schon zu Dietmar gesagt habe, sein Innenleben neu sortieren zu müssen, kann einen ganz schön durcheinanderbringen, und ... jemandem dabei zuzugucken auch.“

Rolf nickte verstehend. „Na dann komm mal mit in mein Büro, damit ich dich auf den neuesten Stand bringen kann.“ Erleichtert stand sie auf und räumte das Protokollbuch zurück an seinen Platz. „Jetzt wo du endlich wieder da bist, kannst du auch gleich einen Einsatz übernehmen. Bei dem Wetter da draußen können die Kollegen sicher Unterstützung gebrauchen. Und ich glaube, dir tut es auch ganz gut, wenn du auf andere Gedanken kommst.“

Sie nickte. Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, aber in solchen Momenten wurde ihr bewusst, das auch Rolf eigentlich Polizist war, und über eine dementsprechende Beobachtungsgabe verfügte. 

 

****************************

 

Als Dietmar sich für den Feierabend umzog, warf er einen Seitenblick auf Lothar, der neben ihm dasselbe tat. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er geschworen, sein Kollege wäre beim Zahnarzt gewesen. Denn genauso wirkte er auf ihn. Wie nach einem Zahnarztbesuch, der viel zu lange aufgeschoben worden war. Der Mund war noch ziemlich druckempfindlich, aber die Wurzel des Übels war beseitigt. Außerdem mussten keine Ausreden mehr erfunden werden, warum man denn nun immer noch nicht hingegangen war.

In Lothars Fall machte sich das dadurch bemerkbar, dass er ihn jetzt wieder direkt ansah, anstatt seinem Blick auszuweichen, wie er das getan hatte, seit sie am letzten Montag wieder hintereinander im Wachraum saßen.

Er konnte es natürlich nicht mit Sicherheit sagen, aber er hoffte, die von ihm auf dem Schmierpapierstapel platzierte Liste hatte mit dazu beigetragen. Er fragte sich, ob irgendjemand erkannt hatte, dass die zweite Zeile oben auf der Liste von ihm stammte.  
Als er heute Mittag Lothar hatte die Liste finden lassen, hatte er ihm das eigentlich sagen wollen. Denn irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, Lothar glaubte, er, Dietmar, hätte etwas dagegen mit ihm zusammenzuarbeiten. Aber Lothar war mit der Liste gleich im Aufenthaltsraum verschwunden. Kurz danach war Harry endlich wiedergekommen. Sie war ebenfalls im Aufenthaltsraum verschwunden, und die beiden hatten sich ziemlich lange unterhalten.

Als Lothar dann zurück in den Wachraum kam, hatte Dietmar die Liste nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen. Stattdessen hatte er von Dietmar wissen wollen, ob ihm der Name „Steinfink“ etwas sagte. Glücklicherweise war der Name interessant genug, dass er Dietmartatsächlich im Gedächtnis geblieben war. Die Akte hatte sogar noch im Karton gelegen, in dem abgeschlossene Akten darauf warteten, ins Archiv gebracht zu werden.

Der Mann war ein Kleinkrimineller, der versucht hatte in eine Tankstelle einzubrechen. Dummerweise war er dabei beobachtet worden. Das einzig besondere an dem Fall war der Fakt, dass der Mann bereits am nächsten Tag die eingeschlagene Scheibe hatte bezahlen können, so dass es nicht zu einer Anzeige gekommen war. Aber bevor er Lothar hatte fragen können, warum ihn ausgerechnet dieser Fall so interessierte, war Kundschaft gekommen.

Als hätte er Dietmars Gedanken gelesen, sprach Lothar ihn in diesem Moment an. „Sag mal, der Fall mit Steinfink, hat Müller das mitbekommen?“ 

Dietmar nickte. „Ja klar. Das war einen Tag nach dem Pflaumenkompott.“ Beide verzogen bei der Erinnerung daran das Gesicht. „Warum interessiert der Typ dich eigentlich? Kennst du ihn?“

Lothar zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich, bin ihm mal im Waschkeller begegnet, wohnt auch im Wohnheim. Is aber wirklich nich wichtig.“

Dietmar war sich sicher, dass das gelogen war. Aber Lothar hatte in gewisser Weise Recht. So wichtig, dass er dafür ihr gerade entstehendes Gleichgewicht riskiert hätte, war es tatsächlich nicht.

Als beide nach dem Umziehen zurück in den Wachraum kamen, standen dort Dirk und Tanja am Tresen. Sie waren offenbar gerade erst aus dem immer noch strömenden Regen hereingekommen. Dietmar hatte über Funk mitgehört, dass die beiden keine hundert Meter von hier an einer Kreuzung einen Unfall mit mehreren Autos hatten sortieren helfen.

Plötzlich hupte es draußen. Rolf kam daraufhin eilig aus seinem Büro. Als er die beiden sah, rief er ihnen zu: „Seht bloß zu, dass ihr aus den nassen Klamotten rauskommt. Ich hab schon trockenere Schiffsratten als euch gesehen!“

„Ausnahmsweise mal keinerlei Widerspruch“, erklärte Dirk, während er sich zielstrebig in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum begab. Dietmar sah durchs Fenster wie Rolf zum Auto rannte, in dem seine Frau auf ihn wartete.

Tanja hatte es nicht ganz so eilig. Sie hielt das Glas in der Hand, das Lothar vorhin auf seinen Schreibtisch gestellt hatte und betrachtete sich nachdenklich das mehrfarbige etwas darauf. „Soll das was Bestimmtes darstellen?“

„Das ist ein Regenbogen, das sieht man doch“, erklärte Dietmar im Brustton der Überzeugung. Dass er Lothar vorhin genau dieselbe Frage gestellt hatte, musste ja niemand wissen.

Tanja lachte und stellte das Glas zurück auf Lothars Schreibtisch. „Ja klar, jetzt wo du es sagst, seh‘ ich es auch.“ Damit verschwand sie ebenfalls zügig in Richtung Aufenthaltsraum. Dietmar wollte Lothar gerade fragen, ob er ihn ein Stück mitnehmen sollte, als Harry zielstrebig auf sie zusteuerte.

„Dirk besteht darauf, dass ich nachher eine Runde zum Wiedereinstand bei Elli schmeiße, weil ich drei Wochen weg war. Wie sieht's aus Lothar, teilen wir uns rein? Immerhin warst du fast genauso lange weg.“

Lothar nickte etwas zögernd. „Wenn es ok ist, dass ich nich dasselbe trink ...?“

„Da wär ich mir nich so sicher.“ Dirk war ebenfalls wieder im Wachraum und betrachtete sich den Regenguss. „Wenn ich mir das so angucke, wird das heute 'ne lange Nacht, nich nur für die Jungs und Mädels von der Wasserschutzpolizei.“

Henning stieß Lothar mit dem Ellenbogen an. „Da hast du ja richtig Schwein mit deinem Außendienstverbot. Du kannst heute Nacht im Bett bleiben.“

Bevor Lothar darauf antworten konnte, schüttelte Tanja schon den Kopf. „Hätte er vielleicht gerne. Aber die Zentrale muss schließlich auch besetzt sein. Sonst weiß schließlich keiner wo noch Leute gebraucht werden.“

„Apropos Leute brauchen, was is nu mit Skat?“ Dietmar spürte wie er unwillkürlich die Luft anhielt. Dirk hatte Lothar wegen der Skatrunde immer mal wieder gefragt, bisher aber immer ausweichende Antworten bekommen. Auch dieses Mal zuckte er mit den Schultern, erklärte dann aber: „Na schön, bevor ich mich schlagen lasse.“

Am liebsten hätte Dietmar die Faust in die Luft gereckt, und laut „Yess“ gezischt, wie er das bei Jugendlichen gesehen hatte. Er beschränkte sich jedoch darauf in sich hinein zu grinsen. Es würde wahrscheinlich gar nicht lange dauern, und Lothar würde wieder richtig dazugehören. Ihm würde gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben. 

 

ENDE


End file.
